


Succubi? More Like Suck You Dry

by victurius



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mentions of Previous Dub Con Encounters, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is a succubus demon please bare this in mind, however, sex with Victor is completely consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Yuuri is a renowned and accomplished succubus. He is an expert at the art of seduction in order to satisfy his own desires. Now, though, as he sits in a Japanese nightclub surveying the crowd for potential targets, Yuuri is bored. He knows he is getting older and he’s thinking about settling down. That’s when he sees a tall, silver-haired Russian enters the nightclub and a devilish smile crosses his lips.Now, this one, he could be fun.





	Succubi? More Like Suck You Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](https://victurius-saved.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Five: This is number five in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!
> 
> Written by victurius and beta'd/edited by plisetskytrash.

The young, dark-haired succubus was nursing a vodka-cranberry as he sat at the bar with a frown on his face. Yuuri had made a name for himself in the underground by being one of the best, most talented seductress’ on the roster. Thanks to him, many government policies and plans had been thwarted over the years. His dick was solely responsible for many wars being started and peace treaty’s being overthrown. It was safe to state that in his short two-hundred years of life, Yuuri had caused more chaos than most of his superiors. Needless to say, Yuuri was accomplished, but then, why did he still feel so empty?

Yuuri twirled the plastic straw in his drink and looked up at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. His dark-brown hair was slicked back, his eyes were sinfully dark and decorated with thick kohl eyeliner. His cheekbones looked prominent amongst his pale, white skin. He was wearing a pair of tight red leather pants and a crisp, black shirt with short sleeves. The buttons were undone done to his pecs and revealed the smooth skin of his neck and collarbone. On any other night, Yuuri would be primed and ready to attack. This week, however, Yuuri had exhausted his list of targets and was bored already — it was only Wednesday.

So, he swivelled on his stool and looked out amongst the crowd of people on the dancefloor of the busy nightclub. Yuuri didn’t need a target to get his rocks off, he could happily seduce anyone he liked the look of with practised ease. Tonight though, no one looked appealing enough. He huffed, annoyed by the lack of variety in the Tokyo club. He was sick of Japanese marks. He wanted something different, something fresh.

That was when a flicker of silver caught his eye and Yuuri looked over to the door. Walking inside was a beautiful, tall man. His hair was bright grey in colour and his eyes were a twinkling blue that reminded Yuuri of the crisp, clear Mediterranean sea. Unable to resist, Yuuri drained his drink dry and then shot the stranger a confident smile.

The other man’s eyes narrowed in Yuuri’s direction and soon he was striding directly through the sea of bodies to where Yuuri waited at the bar. The silver-haired stranger slid up to the bar and stood close to Yuuri, looking down at him intently. Yuuri hadn’t needed to do anything but smile. This might actually be a record for him.

Yuuri had a few biological tools up his sleeve to help him on his missions, including a scent gland he could use to release delicious and sickly sweet pheromones. It helped when he was trying to entice straight men or those who were suspicious of his presence. Tonight, however, Yuuri wanted to see what he could accomplish with his skills alone.

“Hello there,” a smooth, accented voice greeted as the silver-haired man leaned an elbow on the bar.

“Hi,” Yuuri replied with a smirk. “What brings you over here?”

“I think you know exactly what brings me over here,” the man replied as he dropped a hand to one of Yuuri’s thighs, tracing the inside with his fingers. “I’m Victor, by the way.”

“Yuuri,” was all the young succubus said in reply.

“That’s a beautiful name,” Victor commented with a flirtatious smile as his finger crept further up Yuuri’s leg. “It suits you.”

“Thank you, I like to think so,” Yuuri replied with a grin. He reached up to grip the taller man’s tie between his fingers and tugged it down slightly until Victor’s lips were hovering above Yuuri’s. “Aren’t you going to offer to buy me a drink?”

“Y-yes,” Victor stuttered.

“Well, go on then,” Yuuri replied cockily and let go of the tie before turning his back on Victor and facing the bar once more.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Surprise me,” Yuuri told him in a sultry, silken voice. He licked his lips as he watched Victor with a fierce gaze.

Regaining his composure, Victor leaned across the bar and waved to get the attention of the bartender. Once he did, Viktor ordered them both the special cocktail on the menu and the bartender returned with two glasses filled with a deep crimson liquid. The rims of the glasses were decorated with a green, powdery substance and topped with floating cubes of cool ice. Victor passed one to Yuuri who took it, wrapping his slim fingers around the cold glass.

“What is this?”

“It’s a party in your mouth,” Victor said with a teasing voice. “I thought it was appropriate since your mouth looks like it’s desperate to be filled…” Victor finally pulled up a stool next to Yuuri and sat down, placing his hand back on Yuuri’s thigh and inching his thumb closer and closer to the bulge in Yuuri’s tight leather pants.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little forward?” Yuuri teased as he leaned closer to the Russian and batted his thick, dark eyelashes. “You barely know me, I might not be interested in you at all.” Yuuri placed the straw of his drink between his lips and sucked it down, maintaining eye contact with the other man as he did so.

Victor scoffed. “You didn’t come here, dressed like that, not looking to go home with somebody,” he stated with confidence as he pressed in closer to Yuuri and lifted a hand to caress the pale skin of his face. “Ты прекрасен (you’re beautiful), Yuuri. Мне нравится чувствовать твоё дыхание на моей щеке (I like feeling your breath on my cheek).”

Unbeknownst to Victor, one of the perks of living for 200 years was that he’d picked up a language or two — Russian being one of them. He smirked, took a long sip from his drink before he leaned in close to Victor, close enough to taste the cigarette smoke on his breath. Then he responded, “У тебя очаровательные глаза (you have beautiful eyes).”

Victor’s jaw dropped and he flinched back a little. “Ты говоришь по-русски (Do you speak Russian)?”

“Да, немного (Yes, a little),” Yuuri confessed with a coy smile. “I prefer English, though.”

“We’ll speak in English, then,” Victor agreed and dragged his fingers down Yuuri’s cheek to the smooth skin of his neck. “We’ll speak whichever language you want.”

“Good because I like being in charge.”

“Oh really? Me too,” Victor replied like a challenge with a flash of heat in his eyes.

“That means you’ve just never met someone you’ve been willing to submit to,” Yuuri told him with a grin. “Yet.”

“And you think you’re up for the challenge?”

“I know I am.”

A beat of silence passed by them. They kept a fierce stare, neither one of them willing to look away for a moment as the tension built between them. Finally, it was Victor who broke as he closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s earlobe. Then he whispered, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yes,” the succubus replied instantly. “Do you have a hotel room nearby?”

Victor nodded.

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

Apparently, Yuuri didn’t need to say anything more because Victor merely grabbed the succubus’ hand and pulled him through the club until they reached the exit. Once they were outside, the cold breeze hit Yuuri and he shivered from the cold. The fact that he spent a lot of his time in literally the hottest place in the universe meant that Yuuri was rather sensitive to the cold weather.

“Here,” Victor said with a grin as he draped his coat over the demon’s shoulders. Once Yuuri was wrapped up, Victor’s arm wound around his waist and they began to walk hastily in the direction of Victor’s hotel.

Once they reached the room, Victor was all over Yuuri like a fever. His hands were everywhere, caressing and grabbing every inch of him like he just couldn’t get enough. Yuuri had never had someone react this way before who wasn’t under the effect of his sweet-smelling pheromones. It was the most arousing thing he had ever encountered and he couldn’t help but pull away to try and regain his composure and control once more. He’d never let himself get seduced by a human before, after all, that was his job.

“Take your clothes off and lie on the bed,” he commanded, his eyes dark as he looked up Victor through his lashes.

The Russian was powerless to do anything but obey. He stripped out of his three-piece navy suit, tossed his tie and crisp white shirt to one side, then he toed off his shoes and socks before lying on the hotel bed in just his tight black briefs. Yuuri licked his lips at the sight. Slowly, the succubus walked forward and began to strip also. He unbuttoned his shirt sensually, peeling back and revealing the smallest amounts of skin possible, teasing Victor endlessly until he finally let it drop to the floor. Then he shucked his leather trousers, revealing the red lacy panties he had on underneath, much to Victor’s satisfaction.

The silver-haired man began to palm his cock through the fabric as he watched Yuuri with half-lidded eyes. He bit his lip as his eyes wandered all over the beautiful man in front of him. It had been a long time since Yuuri had been desired in such a pure, unfiltered way.

He loved it.

The succubus knelt on the bed and peeled down Victor’s briefs until his thick, uncut cock was exposed. It was a beautiful dick and Yuuri thought desperately about all the things he’d love to do with it to tease the human in front of him, but alas, Yuuri was feeling impatient tonight. So, without any warning, he leaned forward and swallowed down the cock all the way to the base and deepthroated him.

Victor cried out in pleasure and gripped Yuuri’s hair tight. “Oh, fuck. Your mouth is so warm and wet.”

Invigorated by Victor’s words, Yuuri began to bob up and down on the cock in his mouth until he could taste a bead of pre-come leak out and settle on his tongue. He swallowed down the salty taste and licked up the underside of Victor’s cock before suckling on the head until Victor was writhing in pleasure.

“Yuuri, you’re so incredible, oh my God,” Victor moaned before he let out a litany of murmured Russian words that Yuuri couldn’t quite decipher.

Victor couldn’t stop himself from making little aborted thrusts upward into the succubus’ mouth and it drove Yuuri wild with desire. He wanted to feel Victor’s cock deep inside him and he wanted it now. So, he pulled off and winked at Victor. Then, with a satisfied smirk, Yuuri crawled up the bed until he was straddling Victor’s hips. He rocked his hips against Victor’s and felt the hard, wet outline of his cock rub against Yuuri’s lace-covered ass. The demon moaned at the feeling.

“How much do you want to fuck me, Victor?” Yuuri asked huskily.

Victor replied by gripping Yuuri’s hips tight in his hands and then thrusting upward, rubbing his cock against Yuuri’s ass over and over until Yuuri let out a surprised moan. “More than you know,” he told him with a grin.

“Then please tell me you have some lube.”

Victor reached over to pull out a small foil packet of lube and a condom from his bedside cabinet then he handed it to Yuuri. The succubus smirked and quickly removed his panties, chucking them up to Victor’s pillow where he intended to forget them so the Russian would have a reminder of their wild but fleeting encounter. Now that his cock sprung free, Yuuri rubbed it a few times and let out a desperate moan. He wanted to be filled up so badly. He couldn’t wait.

So, he tore open the packet of lube and drenched two fingers in it. Then he unceremoniously shoved them inside his hole and groaned at the feeling of fullness. “Oh God, Victor, I want you inside me so bad.”

Victor was languidly rubbing his long, hard cock and fondling his balls while he watched Yuuri finger himself open. “I can’t wait to fuck you, Yuuri. You make the prettiest sounds.”

“Wait until I’m on your cock,” Yuuri replied with a sinful grin and a lick of his lips. “I bet that thick dick of yours will rub against my prostate good enough to make me scream.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Eagerly, Victor had torn open the condom and rolled it down his aching cock.

Yuuri smiled at the sight, then withdrew his fingers from his hole and gripped Victor’s dick tight. He hovered on his knees until he positioned the head of his lover’s cock just right and then he sunk down on it. The smooth slide of his cock made Yuuri moan loudly whilst the Russian was completely captivated by the sight of Yuuri riding him. Once the succubus was fully seated and Victor was deep inside him, he began to bounce up and down, totally taking control of the pace they were fucking and it was driving Victor nuts.

In order to try and get what he wanted, Victor dug the heels of his feet into the mattress and grabbed Yuuri’s hips hard enough to bruise. Then he began to thrust up into Yuuri’s tight little body. The jolts of pleasure caused by Victor’s dick hitting his prostate made Yuuri rake his nails down Victor’s chiselled pecs, leaving little red lines down them. Just like he had thought, Yuuri began to cry out in euphoria as the long, hard dick abused his prostate.

“Fuck me harder,” Yuuri commanded as he began to slam his hips down to meet Victor’s thrusts. “I want you to make me come from that massive dick of yours.”

“Fuck yeah,” Victor replied happily as he thrust upwards and impossibly harder into Yuuri’s ass. “I want you to come with my cock in your ass, Yuuri. I wanna feel when you lose control.”

Yuuri’s guilty pleasure in bed was good dirty talk and Victor delivered over and over again. Yuuri’s hands were already on his own cock, pumping it frantically as he chased his orgasm. It didn’t take long for him to spill with a scream all over Victor’s abs, his sticky come making a hot mess all over Victor’s chest. His eyes fluttered closed as he let go and unrivalled pleasure overwhelmed him.

His ass tightened and spasmed around Victor’s dick as he came and it was enough to make the Russian come deep inside him. Yuuri smirked as he watched Victor’s face crumble in ecstasy. It was breathtaking and was the most fun he’d ever had in his whole two-hundred years of existence.

Still, now that it was over, Yuuri pulled himself up with a wet pop as Victor’s softening dick came out and then he climbed off the bed. He looked around on the floor for his clothes and then pulled his leather pants on. He scrambled around the floor for his other pieces of clothing while Victor watched him, mystified.

“You’re leaving?” Victor asked him, wide eyes never leaving Yuuri as he sat up on the bed. He removed the condom and chucked it into the waste bin.

“We both got what we wanted,” Yuuri told him over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt back on. “Time for me to get some rest now.”

“You can rest here.”

That made Yuuri stop in his tracks. As part of his work, Yuuri never stayed the night. He also never kissed the men he seduced. It was a way to separate fantasy from reality. Yet, Yuuri has already broken other rules tonight. He’d gone home with someone he wasn’t instructed to seduce. He’d not even used his pheromones once. What was wrong with him?

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yuuri told him. “We had a good time, let’s just leave it at that.”

“What if I don’t want to leave it at that?” Victor implored, standing up and crossing the room to grab Yuuri by the waist. “I know we only met each other today, but I like you. I want to get to know you and I want to see where this could go. Please just stay and I’ll take you out for breakfast tomorrow and we can talk. No hard feelings if we never see each other again after that. Just give me one chance to impress you.”

That was a tempting offer, after all, Yuuri was getting bored of the games he played now. He wanted what everyone else in the world had—love. He wanted to settle down and give up his occupation, but he’d never been given the choice. Now, he had a tiny window of opportunity. There was no way he could leave without seeing where it could go.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed with a small, shy smile. “But just breakfast.”

“Just breakfast,” Victor agreed before he cupped Yuuri’s cheek lovingly with one hand and then he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the demon’s mouth.

When he pulled away, Yuuri felt dazed. He had never been kissed before, he was unsure how he felt about it, but he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was a pleasant feeling —one he’d happily experience again.

“Come back to bed,” Victor said with a smile. “I’ll let you be the little spoon.”

“Little spoon?” Yuuri murmured perplexed, but instead of questioning it, he followed the gorgeous Russian back to bed. Then he fell asleep feeling warm, safe, and satisfied for the first time ever in the strong arms of what would soon be his first and last love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! My tumblr ask is open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The choice to use a succubus and not an incubus was completely intentional and my own! I may write a follow-up chapter for this fic if there is interest so please let me know. It was super fun to write!


End file.
